Positive I'm Sure
by lovergirl88
Summary: My story takes place right after Eclipse, it's my own version of Breaking dawn. Okay, So I know that vampires cant have kids but in my story I'm going to make bella pregnant with edwards child. please read! first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

My story takes place right after Eclipse, it's my own version of Breaking Dawn. I know vampires can't have kids, but I'm going to make Bella pregnant with Edward's child.

I don't own twilight characters, I'm not stephenie meyer, but I love her books!

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

We were on our way to tell charlie about our engagement. I was so nervious I started to figet with my engagement ring, Edward must have say and taken it the wrong way because when I looked at him his eyes were filled with pain, worry,and doubt.

"Edward, what's wrong?" It was starting to hurt to see so much emotion in Edward's eyes that I couldn't look at him anymore, I look at my feet hoping he would answer soon.

"Bella" he said nerviously, "Are you having second thoughts?" I was so shocked Edward would say that. " Edward, how could you ask even think such a thing, I love you!" My voice was only a whisper at the end. One single tear slid down my cheek. "Edwa - " He cut me off before I could even finish saying his name. "Bella, baby I'm sorry, it's just I saw you figetting with the ring and I though you were having second thoughts. I'm sorry. don't cry."

Edward pause."Are you ready for this?" I didn't we were at my house much less at stopped at all. I was about to open my door when Edward as always beat me to it. I was just about out when I trip over my own feet and I thought I was going to hit my head when two cold arms caught me. I stood up straightened out my shirt, kissed Edward and then I realized Charlies cruiser wasn't in the drive way. I was started to think of ways to tell charlie with out giving him a heart attack. "bella?" Edward broke my trance when he nerviously said my name, why was Edward nervious. I turned around to see Charlie driving down our street. great just great. i had no time to prepare a way of telling charlie. I really didn't want to tell him, but i promised my self i would.

sorry about misspelled words and the short chapter.review please it's my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

We got into the house before Charlie was even half way down the street. I was pacing the kitchen, while Edward was trying to calm me down before Charlie comes in. "Bella?" "What?" "stop pacing I read charlie's thoughts and he wants to talk to me." "Uh" what would charlie want to say to edward. "Edward, what does charlie want to talk about?" "bella" Edward took my face in between his hands and kissed my lips. I tried to deepen the kiss, but Edward pulled away so soon. "Edward -" I whined, but edward cut me off. "bella, charlie wants to know if we are planning to get married and if we've had sex and if I plan on leaving you...again." I was shocked at what Edward said that i could help but ask. "edward do you plan on leaving me again?" I look into Edward's eyes and saw the shock and pain in them. "Bella, if i leave, I leave with you by my side." "awe, edward I -" I was cut off by charlie opening the front door. I was starting to get annoyed because i keep getting cut off today!

"Bella, Edward, I would like to talk to you two, please." "yes, sir." Edward and i said in unison, which made Edward chuckle softly and just the sound of his chuckle made me less nervious, because i know he's right there beside me. We walked into the living room holding hands, charlie eyed our hands and then started. "sit, you two have been getting serious and as you father bella i would like to know if you are more than that." "Charlie, Bella and I have not had sex and i do not plan on sleeping with her until we are married."

when edward finished i saw charlie turning red, but it was because he was embarrassed it was because he heard about us getting married. He was furious. "Bella, go upstairs i want to talk to edward." "dad" " dont dad me isabella go upstairs!" I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand and went to my room. once i was up in my room sitting on my bed i turned on my boombox the new song bleeding love by Leona lewis came on, i barely knew the words but i felt like singing with it.

I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

i got tired of waiting for edward to come up so i layed down.

**Edward POV** (i wanted to give edward a part of it, this is when charlie and edward are talking)

Charlie waited until he heard bella's door shut. "edward?" "yes, sir." "do you love my daughter?" "yes, with all my heart." it was funny because i dont have a beating heart, but all the same. "Charlie im here today to ask you well bella and i were supposed to tell you we're getting married, but we would like your blessing." "you love my daughter very much and i know i havent been nice to you, but your a kid and you and bella may have my blessing...hahahahah" listened into charlies mind to see what was so funny. ' haha now they have to tell renee... she is going to flip when she hears this' "are we finished here,sir?" "yes edward" i went went home and dropped of my car then ran back , into bellas window and i found her asleep at the end of her bed. i picked my angel up carefully and laid her under the covers and layed down next to her.


End file.
